I'll Take You Down to Wonderland
by MamaJude
Summary: A poetic narration of Alice in the Country of Hearts, told by Peter White. Contains AlicexBloodxPeter
1. Chapter 1

Step outside into the sun,

The day's adventure's just begun

Lie down and calmly close your eyes

And let dreams take flight under cloudless skies

So dear Alice, what do you see?

Something sweet, maybe me?

Come with me, my dear

The gate's right here

Follow me to somewhere grand

I'll take you down to Wonderland

What's wrong, my Alice? Don't you see

How happy you could be with me?

I'll carry you, and hold you near

Into this hole, please don't fear

A new safe haven waits at its end

Where we can become more than just friends

I love you, and I wish you'd love me

Come to the palace and join me for tea

Why are you so angry, dear?

My love is true, isn't it clear?

This game is meant for two to play

You hate me? That's quite cruel to say

Very well, I'll leave you now

But I will make you see somehow

That my love is very real and strong

And I know you'll be mine before long

/If you're wondering something along the lines of "What the heck?" or you're thinking "This is stupid", yes :3 I wanted to try out a fanfic style poem though, so I did this from Peter's point of view. I might do another chapter if I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

My broken heart as I crawl back home

Cries out softly for you alone

Oh my Alice, why hate me so?

In the end together we'll be, you know

For this is Wonderland, where dreams come true

And it is my dream to be with you

I love you Alice, my sweet

And only for you my heart will beat

An ironic twist, I suppose

Though everyone besides you knows

The ticking clock inside my chest

Is a disturbing sound at best

So my Alice, come to me

With you this clock desires to be

Change is not an easy thing

But wherever you go change you'll bring

The second hand skips when I hear your voice

Even a clock knows how to rejoice

But your tone is angry and vicious

For of me you are suspicious

I'll tell you once and again, my dear

In me you have not a thing to fear

I take your hand and- oh, what's this?

It seems the strike of your hand has missed

Please, Alice, there's no need for violence

Come sit with me and enjoy the silence

Let the ticking clock and beating heart

Stand together and our love will start

But once more you run away

Maybe I'll see you another day?

My goodbye cuts off when I see that man

As he smiles and gently holds your hand

Don't you see, Alice, that he doesn't know love?

Romance is something he thinks he's above

Yet when I cry for you so full of pain

You still ignore my utter disdain

/XD I wrote this in English class :3 It's not too great, but oh well XD XD


	3. Chapter 3

Where does that man think he stands

To leave with you holding your hands?

Alice, I just wish you'd see

He knows less about love than that rotting tree

You still don't believe what I have said

What's that, you think I'd be better off dead?

Oh, but Alice, that is so cruel!

For you I'd break Wonderland's every rule

This love game gets old so quickly

When you begin to avoid me so trickily

I've seen you now with every man

But when I came around you off you ran

You're becoming far too much to bear

I want to softly touch your hair

I want you to smile along with me

I want you with me together to be

I thought I'd be content with being your friend

But when I see you with him those thoughts all end

Your love is my clock's desire

I wish I could feel that burning fire

You've come to visit me! How sweet

The walk must've been so hard on your feet

But why is it that in after my embrace

You were so much happier to see Ace?

I slink back to the castle, tears in my eyes

Only for Alice the Prime Minister cries

And so to Nightmare I did go

And to the wonderful dream-world we all know

With his guidance I feel secure

And when I next see you I pretense be demure

Yet still into a tight hug I force

My dear little Alice with such remorse

You push me away and I see my mistake

This love I have been forcing you take

I suppose you don't remember who

This stupid white rabbit was to you

Alice, I say your name so quiet

To stop these acts, I think I'll try it

To the best of my ability that is

Because I can't bear to see you in those arms of his

I ask you what I need to change

I know that I must sound so strange

Cuter you say, is that it?

Then please hold on for just a bit!

And into a little rabbit I turn

You hold me so tightly that it burns

My heart bursts into flames of joy

Even though you compared me to a toy

I'll stay like this

If it is your wish

Because I love to see your smile

Even if only for a little while

But still you must go

Though now I know

What I must be

For you to love me

AN/ XD I like how this one turned out. Peter's so adorable~3 I hope you guys like it too :3


	4. Chapter 4

The morning light brings new hope

To me, the white rabbit, the lovesick dope

I finally know how to get your love

It's exactly what I've been dreaming of

The cheerful song that I do sing

Rises as mental church bells ring

I can see you now in your white dress

Our wedding day will be the best

I'll try to keep those thoughts away

If I do you might love me one day

Fall in love with me at your own pace

While this is a game, it's not a race

A message for you I must deliver

When I see you, though, with anger I quiver

Ace ad that cat, wait, what did they say?

To touch you like _that_? They've no right to stay!

I pull out my gun in the back of my head

But I know you would hate to see them dead

So instead I plead you to come

Back to the palace where I had come from

You follow the rabbit- or rather, you would

If only that annoying knight said you could

But he grabs my ears and I can't stay

And he takes me over the hills and far away

I'll think of you while I'm gone

Maybe I'll see you with the light of dawn

I'm beginning to wonder if it's near

The time you'll fall for me, my dear

Oh, what's this? You've come, how great

Heart and clock held in the hands of fate

Alice, come and I'll hold you tight

We'll dance together into the night

The Queen had taken you away

But this three cycle night begs you to stay

I know you probably won't agree

But Alice, will you sleep with me?

As I thought, you slammed the door

And so I find myself on the floor

I knock softly with my little claws

Because I know you'll fall for these furry paws

I repeat the question, soft and sweet

'Of course' you say and sweep me off my feet

But without fur it'd be a bit cold...

So when you fall asleep your body my arms did hold

I contemplate to steal a kiss

But you're sleeping in such a peaceful bliss

I won't wake my princess, so dear

I'm privileged enough to simply be here

I crawl just a bit closer, your breath on my face

This feeling of joy I cannot replace

Though when you wake up the moment, so nice

Ended with a slap so hard I need ice

Goodbye until next time, Alice my dear

As I said before in my arms you've nothing to fear

In just a few cycles will come the ball

And I'll prove that my love beats out them all

AN/ Toward the end I sort of spaced out while writing it XD I felt weird because I was writing the 'will you sleep with me' part in history class... And my teacher was sort of watching... Good thing he's the world's coolest history teacher XD Anyway, please review :3


	5. Chapter 5

I wait with baited breath for the dawn

When the wait to go see you is gone

It's been far too long, my dear

I so desperately need you near

I suppose that you've heard of the ball?

But you said you won't dance with me at all!

I don't know why, when I love you so

But still, near me you dislike to go

What happened to how you felt back then

When you cared a bit, back when

We've gone in a circle, my love

A fear I'd nearly forgotten of

If only you hadn't gone to him once more

One thing I hadn't accounted for

I went back to see you recently

But why did you refuse to speak to me?

I haven't seen you in three cycles now

I'm so confused, I don't know how

My heart can ache so badly for you

But it's becoming something I'm so used to

For your sake I stay at home

As around the country you do roam

In the arms of each other man

It'll all be okay when you hold my hand…

I'm starting to second guess my choice

When I see you, to always rejoice

Maybe your feelings will never change

Maybe for you this is all too strange

I cry myself to sleep at night

It's only two more cycles, right?

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock

On and on, the heart of a clock

Alice, why don't you love me?

What more do I need to be?

Time, oh how it can fly

Underneath the cloudless sky

Wonderland, where dreams come true

But it was my dream to be with you

I see you come in with the Hatter near

Oh, that's alright my dear…

I think my heart just broke in two

Because it was my dream to be with you

I'd do anything to be in his place

But when it comes to love I'm such a disgrace

I slink away, but oh, what's this?

At the mafia boss what did you hiss?

A fight, how fantastic! Just what I need

Maybe now in this game I can succeed

Alice, please, I... you need to stay

I choke it out, that's all I can say

You reply that you don't want to

But please, it's all I ask of you

Just let me pull you close for now

I'll get through this night somehow

I'm sorry, I'm being so selfish...but

I've fallen into such a rut...

My love won't die, but still

I know that I can and will

My heart is broken in so many ways

I won't make it through these days

I won't waste any more of your time

In fact, I'm sorry I even wasted mine

Because even if you claim you do

To care for me like that's not you

That's right, Alice, I'm giving in

In love with me you've never been

I'll be content for you just to be

Here in the same world as me

That's a horrid lie, I will admit

To that I know I can't fully comit

But why should I go on like this

And torture myself with every miss?

So I go to Nightmare once more

And soon dreams bring you through the door

I plead with him to let you see

Why I didn't want to set you free

But he just sighs and shakes his head

To know the truth, you'd rather be dead

But you said you want soon to go home

Is that alright when you'll be alone?

What's wrong? Alice? Alice, no!

This wasn't how far I wanted to go!

I won't say another thing on the matter

I doubt this would've happened with the Hatter...

He would have watched his words

But I let mine fly like paper birds

I didn't mean to hurt you now

Still, your world outside is crashing down

You leave without another thought

I chased away the love I'd sought

Because I refused to tell you more

Afraid to awaken the fears at home you bore

Everything is better this way

Even if by my side you won't stay

As long as you're happy, that's all I need

That is my vow, my newfound creed

As hard as it is for me to say

Everything will be better this way...

This new vow, this 'newfound creed'...

Is your happiness really all I need?

/AN/ I was trying something a touch different here. I used a bit more repetition than I usually do, but I was going for confusion so I thought it would help. I hope you like it XD Next chapter will probably be the last one, sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

You didn't even come to say goodbye

As from this world away you did fly

I felt it as I stood in my dreams

The fabric of Wonderland tearing its seams

The outsider, the one we all love

You flew away like a freed caged dove

Alice, why did you hate me so

I guess now I'll never know

If I were to go back to get you

I have no idea of what you'd do

But I know you'd care even less for me

If I refused to let you be free

Nightmare, why did you let her go?

You loved her too, you didn't show it though

Or at least not as much as I tried

When I saw her she always cried

I wonder what she's doing now

When she realizes somehow

That she's been gone for far too long

And everything she thought was wrong

Lorina, the sister she cared for so

Whilst in Wonderland, away she did go

Departed from the world she knew

I wish I could've seen this through

A shame you chose to leave, instead

Instead of finding love you went to the dead

I guess you had no way of knowing

But this I had no way of showing

Wait, what's this now?

Blood, you'll do what? But how?

I wish you luck, but I don't know why

I thought I could find peace if she died

I remember what I said to you

When that hole I first brought you through

Alice, do you remember those words

Those tiny, fragile paper birds...

Step outside into the sun

For this day's adventure's just begun

Lie down and softly close your eyes

And let your dreams take flight under cloudless skies

I always wanted to hold you tight

And dance together in the night

And be with you forever and on

But now you are forever gone

He returns with you in his arms

I guess you fell for his devilish charms

I'm happy, really, good for you

Even I doubt that these words are true...

Tick tick, tick tock, tick tick, tick tock

I've come to love the sound of my clock

Your heart was always so nice

But to think of it chills me like ice

Live here under this sun

Your life's adventure has only begun

With the Hatter, close your eyes

You share your dreams beneath these skies

I never got the kiss I sought

Even though for you I fought

I only got to see you smile

Every short once in a while

But that's okay, it was my mistake

To force my love for you to take

Blood Dupre, with him you're better off

Even if he is a touch over the top

Just like me, I suppose

But, very unlike me, I hope your love grows

As for the white rabbit, a savior I find

A solution to which I'd always been blind

If I can't live with you and can't live without

What worth carries a life of doubt?

It isn't hard to break a clock

My feelings will disappear and away be locked

No one will miss me anyway

Perhaps it's better that I don't stay

I'll start over, one more time

Maybe the new rabbit in your heart will climb

I take the gun and count to three

Because I still love you, you see

And I'll never be able to move on

Maybe I'm right, I'm better off gone

Step inside out from the sun

Tonight's new adventure has begun

Lie down with him and close your eyes

I doubt you'll dream tonight under the skies

I won't waste any more of your time

In fact, I wish I'd never wasted mine

Because even if you'd claimed to do

To care for me just wasn't you

I try again to count my last breath

It's strange- before I'd never feared death

Three, two, one I say

I pull the trigger and go far away

Step outside into the sun

Today's adventure without me has just begun

When you wake and open your eyes

We'll no longer share these beautiful skies

/AN/ I decided to go with a tragic ending :3 That's two HNKNA suicide stories I've done... I hope the repetition of the beginning wasn't annoying. I think it sounds alright xD Actually I repeated quite a lot from past chapters, made a few references and such. Thanks to everyone who read this and especially to reviewers! I really enjoyed writing this, despite the end's gloom, and I think I might try another poem soon! /Or maybe I'll just start rhyming in these author's notes; Uh... crap... I guess something about boats? I'm having to much fun, sorry guys; I sincerely apologize ;3


End file.
